


me, you, me, you

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Growing Old Together, M/M, SASO2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Daichi and Kuroo and their eternal rivalry through the years.





	me, you, me, you

**Author's Note:**

> > _Prompt: Sawamura in the Nekoma gym with the Nationals Champion Trophy._

They are eighteen when Nekoma takes Nationals by storm, fighting tooth and claw to get to the top of the pack, beating old champions and new rivals alike. They deserve it, and this Daichi knows because he knows just how much effort Kuroo and his team have put into winning this.  
  
But standing here, in the Nekoma gym, and seeing the Nationals Champion trophy in Kuroo's hands, makes Daichi feel just a bit wistful and a bit more than that. He is happy for Kuroo but he can't shake his feelings of frustration, muddled up in envy and regret and other murky emotions he can't put a name to.  
  
This was supposed to be _their_ year, the year that Karasuno, the fallen champions of old, took flight again. And they did, making it further in the tournament than Karasuno had ever gone in its past years, but deep down Daichi just _wishes_ they could have gone all the way to the top.  
  
Away from the roaring adrenaline and the soaring emotions of the court, facing Kuroo and Nekoma's trophy is awkward. Daichi sees his uncertainty about being here reflected in Kuroo as he shifts, his knuckles going white around the base of the trophy, and shifts again, looking like he wants to say something but can't find the right words.  
  
"I'll wait for you outside," Daichi speaks up, to save Kuroo if not himself, and it sounds all wrong, the forced casualness in his voice coming out chirpy and not at all like his usual self.  
  
Kuroo's face falls and Daichi ducks around him, headed straight for the door before he hurts Kuroo again. He is a terrible boyfriend but it is hard when everything they have between them had started from a rivalry.

  
\---

  
They are thirty when Daichi marches up to the Nekoma gym, his backpack bulky and jabbing him in the back. Some of the students milling around the gym in volleyball uniforms recognise him and they look puzzled, save for a handful who just look plain amused.  
  
Daichi sticks his head through the doorway and catches sight of his target, a tall, lanky figure setting up the volleyball net in the middle of the gym. His bedhead looks worst than usual and he is in the middle of a great yawn when Daichi walks up behind him, with all the air of a man who belongs in the gym that the coach of his rival school holds dominion over.  
  
Kuroo sets up the net, tugging it tight before he turns and nearly jumps out of his skin. He most certainly doesn't yelp because that would be undignified for a model coach like him, but Daichi knows it is a near thing. Kuroo still makes a noise like a deflated squeak, his eyes wide as he takes in the sight of Daichi on his territory.  
  
"I'm just gonna take care of this intruder!" Kuroo calls out loudly to no one in particular before towing Daichi out of the gym and around the back of it.  
  
He looks around for watching students before he turns back to Daichi, who waits for him with his backpack on the ground and a brand new Nationals Champion trophy belonging to one Karasuno High School in his hand. Daichi grins as Kuroo looks at him, looks at the trophy, looks back at him and scowls.  
  
"It's undignified to gloat," Kuroo informs him tartly.  
  
Daichi raises an eyebrow. "Says the man who came all the way to Miyagi last year to rub it in my face."  
  
"It's also undignified to hold grudges," Kuroo says loudly, his hands on his hips.  
  
"Well, neither of us are actually dignified so I suppose it works out." Daichi shrugs exaggeratedly, making sure that the light reflecting off the trophy hits Kuroo right in the face.  
  
"Ugh, you little..." Kuroo grabs Daichi by the hips and tugs him forward. "Put that thing down so that I can hug you already."

  
\---

  
They are sixty when volleyball becomes too taxing on their bodies, their steps slowing and their joints creaking with every movement. Daichi still coaches the kids in his neighbourhood and others who come to him for help, but it isn't anything intensive. While he doesn't do much running and jumping, his lungs still get a great workout from shouting when the kids get too rowdy or when Kuroo decides to make an appearance to steal his kids away from him.  
  
"Get your own kids," Daichi tells Kuroo, scowling at him as Kuroo waves goodbye to Daichi's students.  
  
"Your kids are my kids," Kuroo retorts. "Don't you remember that we vowed to share everything in sickness and in health and in petty volleyball rivalries?"  
  
"You call it petty but you didn't speak to me for a week when Karasuno won last year."  
  
"God, I hope Nekoma beats your crow asses into the dirt this year," Kuroo says with feeling.  
  
"Petty," Daichi tells him, stepping into the house and catching Kuroo by the arm. "Come on, we're going to miss the finals."  
  
"Go, team Nekoma," Kuroo mutters rebelliously under his breath as he lets Daichi tow him back into their house.  
  
"I will sit on you," Daichi threatens.  
  
"I'd say please do, but I'm not the man I used to be. You might break something important."  
  
Daichi laughs as he settles down in their living room, sitting on the floor cushion instead of Kuroo, although it is a near thing. Kuroo sits next to him and all claims of delicate old bodies aside, he still wraps an arm around Daichi and drapes himself all over him as the volleyball match on television starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
